Kamen Rider Fourze X Kamen Rider Den-o : Suzumiya Haruhi Kita!
by 4uthor-chan
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya write a fanfiction and Kyon is her dearly reader. after spend a night in Haruhi home, Kyon wake up and receive a shocking information from Koizumi. Now, He and the rest of SOS-Dan is inside Fourze World and life as part of Haruhi Fanfic.


Kyon rush his feet. He know well how selfish his mistress. Haruhi can be dangerous for both him and The Universe if he late in their first date.

First date?

Kyon can't believe himself. Mikuru is has more 'Assets' than Haruhi and she is pretty too. Or Yuki will be decent enough to be his. Both of them has more stable mental than Haruhi and they wouldn't destroy anything if they has a bad mood.

But why Haruhi?

Finally his feet reach a park they promised. In weekend like this, more couple is gathering in this park. Kyon finally found Haruhi sit in a bench with a book in his lap. Under the park lamp, she writes something on it.

Kyon approached her.

"You are late," Haruhi stopped her hand and pinch Kyon's cheek.

"Please spare me," Kyon sit beside Haruhi, ""So, what will we do?"

"Isn't that your task as date organizer?" Haruhi glaring at Kyon.

A Usual selfish and wild, Kyon thought. It makes me wonder how we are dating now. But Kyon just make a grin and said.

"Well, I assure you I have an ordinary date planning," Kyon said.

"Normal," Haruhi said in mocking tone.

"I proud about that," Kyon replied while his mind remember another member of SOS-Dan, "But we can stop that, sit down and talk here is part of date too," Kyon produce a coffee can from his pocket, "I know you will bored to death if we go to theater or just eat somewhere."

"It's like our usual meeting then," Haruhi receive the can, "except, we are here alone without Mikuru-chan, Yuki or Koizumi," Haruhi gave a bright smile.

"The moon is pretty isn't it?" Kyon try to make a topic, "How if an Alien suddenly fall from moon?"

"If its not tentacle one, I will befriend it," Haruhi said it quickly.

You already did, Said Kyon. Tough the 'fall from moon' part is unnecessary.

"Consider this as fiction, okay?" Kyon remind her girlfriend.

He knows a lot of trouble if Haruhi said it with flat tone. It can be real or … Who knows? Girl fall from moon is ordinary plot for Mahou Shoujo anime.

"I Know moron," said Haruhi.

"What you write?" Kyon ask.

"You know? Recently, I disappointed with this season anime," Haruhi seems ignored Kyon question, "You know Eureka Seven AO?"

"Oh…Its Sequel, isn't it?" Kyon remember a few years ago when a boy with air skate fly to a humongous mecha that can transform into big car.

"It's damn disappointing after I wait one month for the last two episodes," She continues.

Kyon give a smile. It's yours nature to make something boring to special, Kyon said in his mind. That's one reason why He likes Haruhi in the first place. And there is more reason to count as time passed.

"So, I make a Crossover Fanfic," She said proudly while show her book to Kyon.

"Just to be certain, we are not Anime, so don't drag your friend into this story," Kyon warned.

"You said it like I was some kind of ESPer," Haruhi protested.

Well, you are certainly an unlimited reality warper, Kyon thought.

#

Cristopher Blanc is a mere businessman. Not a scientist. But his corporation is unusual for a mere businessman. So to say Generation Blue is just usual Corporation is understatement. In front of him, hologram display shows many photo of armored people with Generation Blue logo on it hunt a glowing-grotesque creature called 'Screed'.

Without his help and his corporation weaponry, Europe will be obliterating now. Screet is dangerous. A mass killer who hunts down human new energy, Scub Cora, that only grows in Europe.

Its understanding that any country who have it try to protect it. They will do anything include pay a 'security tax' to a mere businessman called Cristophe Blanc.

"Papa! Open the door!"

Cristophe Blanc jerked when a new voice come from one of hologram display that show what CCTV in front of his room show. A girl, especially, her daughter, Fleur Blanc. And she is not in good mood.

"What is it, Fleur?"

Via Intercom, His sound can be heard from the door and he can hear his daughter demand. Another paycheck for shopping, maybe? No, If its usual and normal daughter, it would be the case. But for god sake, it's Fleur Blanc, his daughter.

"What do you planning with TheEnd? Open the door and I will teach you how dangerous is Transdimensional travel even with TheEnd!" his daughter shouts.

So much like her mother, Cristophe thought. Brute and know what she is talking about. TheEnd is a humongous mecha from another dimension that Generation Blue retrieves after the second Scub Burst in France.

"I Have a plan inside a plan, don't worry," Cristophe said calmly.

He won't loss his cool because his daughter taunting him. Well, If Fleur is a mere girl, it will unavoidable to lose his cool. But Fleur is a youngest scientist in world and a pilot of Generation Blue Weaponry. It won't do well for his image if Fleur make him lost his cool.

"Alleluia!"

Fleur Shout. A dog-like mechanical creature –RA164 Alleluia- flies from another hall and then sits beside Fleur.

"Attach!"

Now, Alleluia is detach itself like a puzzle and began to attach each part to Fleur body and become a full armor. A cylinder in her back is spinning, A first machine. And another spinning is heard from her feet, a second machine. Gather every energy from Alleluia and her own body, Fleur punch and destroy the door.

"Woe! Let me hear my plan, Fleur! HEAR MEE!"

Before Cristophe have an 'Oh…Crap' Moment, Alleluia Detach itself from Fleur and Fleur make good punch on his father face. Now, it time to lose his cool….Isn't it?

#

"Want to go home?" Haruhi asked, "I have full set of enjoyment in my mind to do at home, and its boring to just talking here."

"Sure, While we at it, want me to give you some opinion?" Kyon asked, "its too much exposition, you sure are a Miss Exposition."

"I don't want hear that from Mr. Unreliable Narrator," Haruhi stand up and reach Kyon hand.

While hold each other hand, they began to walk outside a park.

"You talk like we are inside a Light Novel," Kyon protested.

Not that we mind if someone read it or even make an Anime from their live, Kyon thought. It's awesome enough to have a God-like girl as girlfriend, he adds while nodding in agreement.

"Hei, would you like to sleep in my house? Haruhi suddenly ask, "My parents are have a travel and I'm all alone now."

Is that what Kyon hear? Kyon couldn't believe his ears. A single girl invite him while she all alone in house. More importantly, it's Haruhi Suzumiya! Something really change inside her had, isn't it?

"Our date not over yet," Haruhi make a scary grin that make Kyon tremble.

#

Nogami Shintaro has an awful day in his new school. Sure momotaros already promise him to not possessing him again. But the other three are still a problem. Urataros flirting with a teacher this morning. Kintarou broke a toilet door accidentally, Ryutaros…well, He just dancing as usual and make his name is popular, he even have a battle dance again a senpai called J.K.

While shintarou make a point to give Ryutaros a prize because of it, His cousin sit beside him and give Yakisoba bread to his hand. Her name is Sakurai Hana and her dangerous level as high as her cuteness level.

"Don't stress yourself," She said while tear the Yakisoba bread wrapper, "Your father has more awful day with Imagin-tachi."

"Well, if he himself has an awful day, why make me a next victim?" Shintarou ask

"They protect you and you become stronger because their present," Hana answered and began to munch her Yakisoba bread.

"They messed my life," Shintarou protested.

"Stop whining and eat!" Hana threaten him and quickly Shintarou tear open his yakisoba bread and began to eat as fast as possible.

#

"Why suddenly Kamen Rider?" Kyon surprised.

"Well, it's exciting to fight a monster while life normally as best as we can," Haruhi said.

No, it is not, Kyon reply but wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

"We are here!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Normal, Kyon thought. It's as normal as his home. Haruhi summoned her key from her pocket and open the gate. Five minute later, they already sit in living room and sit beside each other. Alone inside Haruhi house.

"I will prepare a tea," Haruhi rise, "Don't wonder around or I will kill you," with that, She disappears into kitchen.

Kyon sit ad looking around. Again, Too normal. But then again, his home still under Haruhi's parent jurisdiction. As wild as Haruhi, Kyon couldn't imagine her to blackmail her own parent to make this house like … Evil Organization HQ?

Kyon laugh at that ridiculous idea.

Now, Kyon analyze his situation. Male and Female, Alone under one roof. It must be Haruhi intention to…

His mind interrupted by Haruhi present who brought a tea with a set of game in her hand.

"Help me, Moron!"

And kyon help his mistress without complain. Well, can't be helped, this is Haruhi after all, Happiness and game is priority.

#

Denliner is in rush. With a railway that appeared from nowhere, Denliner chase a weird man who glow in blue and pink light along with three imagin in form of yellow light. Ryotarou drive Denliner as fast as possible, but while both side dodge and shoot a beam, it's almost impossible to accelerate.

Suddenly a time portal appeared in front of them, the weird man and The Imagin's enter it, follow by Denliner. But when Denliner appear in sky of a city in Japan, Their target is disappeared.

"Ryoutaro-san!" Deneb voice come from another compartment, "It's your son Time," he warned.

Ryotarou make an 'Oh…Crap' moment.

#

"Isn't that Truth?" Kyon asked but Haruhi already thwack his head with a book.

"Don't spoil the reader!" Haruhi warned.

"Who is the reader beside us?"

"Have you ever imagined if your life is written by someone for another amusement?" Haruhi suddenly asked philosophical question.

"Ugh…That the whole reason why I have an awful life," Kyon answered, "In fact, Koizumi already ask the same thing."

"Even our life as boring as normal high school girl, there are always a reader for it," haruhi said, "Let's just assume we have a reader, so Just shut up and don't spoil the reader, okay?"

"Okaay~" Kyon said in agreement while Haruhi pinch his cheek.

#

A lizard like monster go rampage in Amanogawa High School yard. A student runs from it while the lizard monster shout Fourze name.

"I will defeat you, Fourze! Come!"

Gentarou rush from toilet, forgot that his pants still unzipped, he rush to school yard and take a FourzeDriver from god now where. While all student evacuate under Kamen Rider Club help, Gentarou run trough them.

"Kamen Rider Club in action please evacuates!"

Their club president –Jojima Yuuki- shout from her megaphone after make a safe line distance in school yard with the lizard monster in the center of it. Gentarou give his thumb to his fellow club member then put FourzeDriver in his waist.

"You call me, Lizard head?" Gentarou push four button in Fourze driver, "Then, Be ready! HENSHIN!" and then pull a lever in it.

A two ring and smoke surrounding Gentarou body and after a second, it disappeared, reveal gentarou now in white-suit.

"Uchuuu!" Gentarou began his catchphrase followed by his fellow member, "KITAAAAAAAAA! Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this one on one!"

"There you are, Fourze!" The lizard monster makes a pose of cliché superhero and then began it attack, "It my master wishes to obliterate you!"

"What?"

"Gen-chan! It's not Zodiart!" Yuki shout from safe line.

"Whoa! Seriously?" But his word cut by a punch and claw.

Gentarou dodge and dodge and eventually make an acrobatic maneuver and punch the lizard monster in it back, make a distance in the process. Gentarou then produced a Gatling switch from his four-dimensional pocket and plug it.

**Gatling!**

And Gatling appears in his left foot. It sprout a rain of bullet but the lizard monster dodge it easily and shorter their distance and give Gentarou a good punch on his stomach. Gentarou then produce another switch and plug it.

**Claw!**

And a claw appeared in his right hand. Then a fierce battle between those two began with claw, claw, tongue and claw. Gentarou manage to catch a monster tongue and cut it with his claw but what appeared in his hand now becomes sand.

The monster said something that can't be considered as human language and began to attack again. But suddenly a sound come from nowhere and a shinkasen appeared, smash the monster and threw it back. After the train disappeared to nowhere, a man stand between Gentarou and the lizard monster. With four colored suit, the man make a pose.

"Ore…" He pointed at himself, "Sanjou!" and makes another pose.

"Den-o?" Yuki shout in disbelief, "More importantly, Its Denliner form!"

"Eh? Seriously?" Gentarou shout.

Den-o then takes out his pass and swift it in front of his belt.

**Charge and up!**

A multicolored energy now in his Dengazer and the blade is detaching itself, fly towards the sky.

"My ultimate attack…!"

And fall down; slash the monster in two and then the monster exploded in sand.

"Version One!" Den-o finished his catchphrase.

"Father…?"

A new sound comes from safe line. A new student with amanogawa uniform.

"Shintarou?" Den-o detaches his belt and revealed a familiar face.

#

"That was a nice cliffhanger" Kyon said and put down Haruhi book, "I don't know you good at it?"

But then again, for this girl, everything is easy –Including molests Asahina-san and makes a bad movie-. So its not surprised that she has this messed idea. To begin with, Kyon expected it. Something so new that wouldn't be boring to read.

"It's me after all," Haruhi rise and puff her chest proudly; "Let's sleep, I will get you blanket," and then Haruhi go to second floor.

Kyon waited patiently. She will not do something perverted, Kyon said to himself. It will be dead-end if Kyon do otherwise. Either Kyon will be destroyed or world will be reconstructed, without Kyon inside it.

"On second thought," Haruhi appeared, "Will you sleep with me?"

#

A bright sun from window, Haruhi in his arm and his cell phone sound. Kyon blink his eye and look at the clock. Seven o'clock and its Sunday. Kyon reach his phone and open it.

"Hello…"

It's Koizumi.

"How is your night?"

Kyon check himself, fortunately (or unfortunately), both he and Haruhi not naked.

"What is it?" Kyon asked. It's not something serious like? Kyon look at his mistress sleepy and defenseless face.

"Check a news and check your uniform, you will shock how many thing changed in one night," Koizumi said.

"Don't hang up!"

Kyon do the later. Since its Haruhi room, it's easy to spot Haruhi uniform. Hanged behind the door, not a navy colored sailor uniform but a bright blue blazer and red skirt with Amanogawa Logo on it pocket.

It can't be!

"Did news say something about Scub Coral and Generation Blue?" Kyon ask Koizumi

"I assume you know what the cause, then," Koizumi answered, "As you said, a fictional disaster has invaded our reality. May I ask a meeting?"

"Uh…Haruhi still asleep, I will try," Kyon answered.

"Then, Eleven in Wcdonnald," and He hanged up.

Now Haruhi, Kyon look at his mistress, what are you doing now? Anything okay as long as you take SOS-Dan in long distance between the stories you write.


End file.
